


House

by nolandsman



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Art, Comic, Comic (No Dialogue), Gen, Hateno, Loss, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolandsman/pseuds/nolandsman
Summary: Before the fall of Hyrule, a man left his house in Hateno to report for duty at the castle, and never returned. At least, not until a hundred years later.A wordless story.





	

* * *

 

So, my headcanon was that the house in Hateno actually belonged to Link's family (I have absolutely no idea if there is actually any canon material supporting or refuting this, I just talked to Hudson--or whichever one it was--and it seemed as if he implied someone familiar once lived there). So immediately I decided it once belonged to me and this was just a really, really late homecoming.   
  
I know visual art isn't my... strongest medium, for sure. But I was unsure how else to tell this little story. There wasn't anything that could be said that couldn't be drawn to greater effect--or at least, if someone who could draw did it. "Looks like it might be long," said nolandsman to nolandsman. "Better keep the artwork simple." "Simple!?" replied nolandsman. "I think you mean  _bad_." So was born this morbidly saccharine tale. Forgive me. Also forgive me, AO3, if this kind of submission is disallowed or discouraged. It was sure nice of you to allow image hosting anyway. (Also, if anyone out there knows anything about HOW DO COMICS WORK ALSO PERSPECTIVE ALSO COLOR ALSO EVERYTHING ELSE please don't hesitate to throw some (constructive) shade in the comments).  


End file.
